A New Member
by Sessomaru1258
Summary: What happens when an old friens of Keitaro comes to live with him.
1. Default Chapter

_**A New Member**_

_**By Sesshomaru1258**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina :( but I do own Kazuki - You'll learn about him later**

**Summary: What happens when a friend of Keitaro comes to stay with him for a while at the Hinata?**

**Author's note: This is my first fiction so feel free to comment what I need to work on or what not. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

**In front of the Hinata Apartments.**

**????: _So this where he lives. I wonder who long it's been since the last time we met?_**

**Inside the Hinata Apartment.**

**Motoko: AIIII!!! YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!**

**Keitaro: AHHHH!!!! MOTOKO I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. NO...PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Outside of the Hinata apartments, in a tree.**

**????: It's actually very peaceful than what the people say in town._So what are you going to do now Kazuki? I suppose I can_ _live with him for a while._**

**In the air Kazuki can see an object flying towards him, but he did not know what it was, so he allowed it to approach him but Kazuki saw what it was but before he can react he got hit by it. ("It" meaning Keitaro) As Keitaro hit Kazuki in a head long collision, Motoko could see Keitaro fall out a tree and Kazuki which she doesn't know yet.**

**Motoko came running up to them. She was worried about the man that Keitaro hit when she sent Keitaro flying with her attack.**

**Motoko: Ohh! Sir are you ok?**

**Kazuki: Yes I'm fine but am more worried about Keitaro right here.**

**Motoko: Ohhh him he's fine don't worry about him.**

**Kazuki: But.....he doesn't look so good if you ask me, there's blood gushing from his head.**

**Keitaro suddenly sat up and the bleeding stopped all together.**

**Keitaro: Don't worry about me this happens to me all the time. By the way are you ok? And have we met before?**

**Kazuki: This happens to you all the time? (Cocks eyebrow) And yes I'm ok. And...... WHAT YOU DONT REMEMBER ME!! BAKA!!!**

**I'M YOUR NEIGHBOR FROM WHEN WE WHERE YOUNGER!!**

**Keitaro: Really, I don't recall much from my childhood. So sorry.**

**While they are talking Motoko just sit there listening to them and becoming very irritated because she was being ignored.**

**Kazuki: But, Keitaro I came here to ask you a favor.**

**Keitaro: (in a laughing manner) sure what is it; it's the least I can do after I hit you with my body like a missile.**

**Kazuki: (in a serious tone) I need to stay with you for a while.**

**Motoko: You certainly may not, because Keitaro is the manager of the Hinata Apartments which is an all girls dorm.**

**Kazuki: Wow! I'm sorry I didn't know that. Keitaro you lucky BASTARD!!! MAN HOW DOES IT FEEL MAN I MEAN YOU MUST GET A LOT OF GIRLS IN BED MAN YOU LUCKY.....**

**But before Kazuki could finish Motoko unsheathed her sword and swung at Kazuki. But Kazuki noticed that she had unsheathed her sword and quickly got out the way before she swung her sword but in the process she hit Keitaro which sent him flying towards the Hinata Apartments.**

**Kazuki: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?**

**Motoko: WHAT ELSE!! YOU IDIOT!!**

**Motoko charged at Kazuki. But Motoko failed to notice the he had a sword as well. Kazuki quickly unsheathed his sword and counter-attacked.**

**Kazuki: This fighting is not necessary.**

**Motoko: SHUT-UP I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY FOR SAYING WHAT YOU DID!!! NOW TASTE MY BLADE YOU BASTARD!!!**

**Still their blades were locked together.**

**Kazuki:_This girl is good but not as good as me._ Look I'm sorry for what I said I forgot you were there with us and I apologize for being the way I was in front of a lady. But that does not mean we have to fight.**

**Motoko: SHUT-UP AND FIGHT!!**

**Kazuki: As you wish.**

**With those words said Kazuki pushed Motoko back with the force of his swing. Motoko was surprised of how much strength that he possessed. And in an instant he disappeared in front of her and reappeared behind her and he struck her with the back of his blade and knocked her out. As Motoko fell to the ground Kazuki caught her and laid her down gently and placed his sword back into its sheath.**

**Then he picks up Motoko and walked of towards the Hinata Apartments.**

**That's the end of chapter one what do u guys think about it RR please. And keep in mind this is my first fan fiction so I don't expect it to be that good. But again please RR. Depending on your reviews it will determine if I should write anymore of this story.**


	2. chanpter 2

**A New Member**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina ï **


End file.
